homemadeuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Old Continent Fish
The Old Continent Fish is a giant Diakatanian Jasconius found on the planet Diakatan. Appearance Like other Diakatanian Jasconii, the "Old Continent Fish" as the nameless creature tends to be called is an absolutely massive creature, with a curvature to its back that, once covered in vegetation can come to resemble islands. The Old Continent Fish is believed to likely be the largest surviving Jasconius, and has been mistaken for a mysterious and mobile continent for millennia. It swims using a multitude of fins, believed to number in at over 100 pairs. After an attack by the starving Sea Dragoon Surlacio, it bears huge scars on along its ventral side, some of which extend around to its dorsal, barely extending out over the surface of the water. The Fish has speckled irises, appearing as a golden yellow mixed with brown splotches. Personality Abilities The Old Continent Fish possesses no special abilities one would not assume would be conferred naturally onto such a massive, pelagic fish, save for the sole ability to understand and indeed speak the language of seemingly any sapient he encounters. This may be an ability instilled upon him by the dragoon god of creation himself, Sal'jaedon, as The Old Continent Fish could be considered in effect a minor deity. Relationships Background history As intelligent as any other higher lifeform on the planet, it led a lonely existence up until it was attacked by a large Sea Dragoon, which sought to predate upon it. The Dragoon would have been successful had it not been for the intervention of a solitary Diakatanian Human fisherman named Franklen Minh. Minh, a native to _____ who had recently lost his wife and children to war, followed by his entire fishing crew being washed overboard during a storm, had a chord struck within him as he watched the Sea Dragoon attempt to kill the defenseless Jasconius. Luckily for both Minh and the Fish, the Dragoon was suffering from the final stages of starvation and was incredibly weak, allowing Minh to successfully stop the beast on his own without proper equipment. Although the Continent Fish had suffered significant injury, Minh was able to progressively heal the creature using salve he made using the flora and minerals found growing on the creature's back side. While left with large scars, the Continent Fish survived and thanked its hero, which greatly surprised Minh, who had not known the Fish to be sapient, nor for it to know his language. This would help lead to his decision to remain with the Continent Fish, seeing it as unfair to leave another sapient being to be alone. Minh set up a small camp upon the Continent Fish, and fed off the great shoals of fish swimming alongside the Jasconius, which acts as a sort of slow-moving sea mount for aquatic species. Minh and the Old Continent Fish grew close, and Minh saved the creature several other times during his life. As he grew older, Minh sensed his impending demise and, hoping to protect his friend, sought out like-minded individuals to come and move to the Fish as well, to serve as a guardian force to protect the fish hopefully far into the future if not forever. While a small village sprung up on its back (later on known as the Minhians, Frank moved on to the head of the Fish, becoming a hermit in his old age. As a mortal being, Frank eventually succumbed to sickness and passed away. This greatly distraught the Continent Fish, who was said to sob so hard that waterfalls of tears fell from its face, greatly diminishing the shoals around it due to the massive influx of salination; its sobbing also caused great heaving that disrupted life on its back as if plagued by earthquakes. Some Minhians at the time fled the disastrous conditions, but a few remained and stuck through it. These Minhians went to the Fish's great head to see what was causing the ruckus, only to find Minh himself deceased. As the Minhians moved to bury the man, the Continent Fish spoke its last words until it was saved from Green Dragoons millennia later: "In this land of toil and sin, there's one great man whose name was Frank Minh.". With those last words spoken and despite the fact that it now had guardians to protect its life, the Fish returned to its lonely existence, and stopped speaking to the inhabitants on its backside. This would eventually lead to the Minhians forgetting their original purpose as the story passed down into mere legend and not attempting to stop the Dragoons that set up a roost between its eyes. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Character Category:Deity Category:Demigod Category:Famous Category:Males